The following relates generally to communications, and more specifically to transmission of media content for display on a sink display device. Wired and wireless communications systems are widely deployed to communicate various types of content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. Wired communication systems include packet-based communication systems (e.g., Ethernet, and the like) and non-packet based communication systems. Wireless communication systems include wireless local area network (WLAN), and cellular multiple-access systems. Generally, these wireless communication systems are capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Wireless communication systems may use radio technologies for multiple-access including code-division multiple access (CDMA), time-division multiple access (TDMA), frequency-division multiple access (FDMA), and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA). Some communication systems experience variability in latency between packets of information in a communication flow. Variation in latency may be caused by a variety of factors including traffic congestion, packet loss and retry, and the like.
As mobile devices become used more and more for capturing or generating content such as audio, video, or multimedia, users want to be able to share content between mobile devices and other devices such as TVs, computers, audio systems, and the like. One approach mirrors what is displayed on a source device (e.g., smartphone, tablet, and the like) with a sink device (e.g., TV, etc.). In some applications, the source device may transmit the media stream over a wireless link operating according to one of the 802.11 family of standards (“Wi-Fi”). Because Wi-Fi is often jittery and error-prone, some amount of buffering is provided at the sink device to smooth the jitter and packet latency caused by errors in the channel (e.g., retransmissions of data, etc.) to maintain good quality of video rendered at the sink device. It may also be desirable to reduce latency between capture or display of the video at the source device and display of the video at the sink device. However, reducing latency may conflict with maintaining good quality of video at the sink device.